Laurel Van Ness
| birth_place = Victoria, British Columbia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Lance Storm | debut = May 31, 2014 | retired = }} Chelsea Anne Green (April 4, 1991) is a Canadian professional wrestler. Green was a contestant on WWE Tough Enough VI after being brought on as a replacement for Dianna Dahlgren. She also appeared on Raw as Daniel Bryan's physical therapist, "Megan Miller". She was eliminated seventh on Season 6 of Tough Enough. As of January 2016, Green is signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Laurel Van Ness. Career WWE (2014 – 2015) During the feud between Brie Bella and Stephanie McMahon, she made an appearance during a segment on the [[August 11, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|August 11 episode of Raw]] as Daniel Bryan's physical therapist, Megan Miller, who confessed to having an affair with her client. An infuriated Brie stormed into the ring and slapped Megan before attacking Stephanie. In 2015, Van Ness appeared as a contestant on the sixth season of the re-launched Tough Enough finishing in seventh place. Chelsea was the only female professional wrestler on the show, among models, weight lifters and athletes. In a surprise decision, Chelsea was sent packing when Paige saved female contestant Gigi. Independent circuit (2014 – 2016) After her elimination from WWE's Tough Enough, Green moved on to wrestle on the independent circuit. Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling (2014 – 2015) Under her new ring name Jaida, she wrestled on for Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling. Her first match on May 31, 2014, at ECCW Better Than You. She teamed with Brady Malibu & MR2 in a losing six-man tag match against Billy Suede, Kenny Lush & Nicole Matthews. On June 28 at ECCW We Will Riot, Jaida received her first title shot against Nicole Matthews for the ECCW Women's Championship in a match won by Matthews. Jaida next joined a Women's title tournament, winning the first round against Kaitlin Diamond. On January 17, 2015, at ECCW Ballroom Brawl 3, Jaida teamed with Cat Power to defeat Bambi Hall & Veda Scott. . All-Star Wrestling (2015) During the May 22 edition of ASW, Jaida lost to champion Bambi Hall in an ASW Women's title match. Starting on June 26, at ASW Girls Gone Wrestling, Jaida joined an ASW Women's Championship tournament, defeating Bambi Hall in a semi final match. At the match finals of the event, Jaida defeated Kat Von Heez. At the match finals, Jaida defeated Gisele Shaw to win the vacant ASW Women's Championship. At ASW Girls Gone Wild, Jaida defended the specialized ASW Girls Gone Wild'' title against the challenger Vixen. Queens Of Combat (2015) On November 29, at QOC 7, Jaida debuted and lost to Crazy Mary Dobson. (2016 - Present) In 2016, Green toured Japan twice for Stardom Wonder Ring. Her first tour being three months long, cut short by a broken collarbone while wrestling in India. Chelsea's second tour of Japan was in late 2016, where she teamed with Santana Garrett for Stardoms Tag Team Tournament. During this tour, Green also challenged White Belt champion and Wonder of Stardom, Kairi Hojo to a match where Green lost to Kairi's diving elbow in a 15 minute match. Van Ness joined a team of wrestlers in February 2016 and travelled to India to unveil The a Great Khali's new promotion and wrestling school "CWE". The workers put on two shows around India which drew crowds of more than 50,000 people. In Greens first match in India (a tag match of Green & Garrett vs Forbes & Michelle), she broke her collarbone while taking a hurricurana. Chelsea continued with the match and was airlifted to a hospital in Dehradun for surgery the next day. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2016 – present) In 2016, Green signed with TNA and had her first match on January 7, losing to Jade. The following night on January 8 at TNA One Night Only, Green wrestled in a TNA Women's Knockout Championship Number 1 Contendership Gauntlet Battle Royal, entering the ongoing match at Number 4 before her elimination by Kong. The battle royal was finally won by Awesome Kong. Green wrestled her third match during the June 14 TNA tapings, winning a dark match against Mickie Knuckles. During the August 14 TNA Tapings, Green debuted her new ring name '''Laurel Van Ness in a Number One Contendership Gauntlet Battle Royal won by Gail Kim. On August 17, during The Road To Glory, Laurel Van Ness defeated Madison Rayne. On the October 3, 2016 TNA Tapings, Van Ness wrestled a match won by Jade, followed two days later on October 5 with a victory over Allie. On the October 8th edition of Impact, Van Ness teamed with Sienna in a tag match won by Brandi Rhodes & Madison Rayne. On October 9 Van Ness wrestled a rematch won by Allie. During the start of the new year Van Ness returned for the January 6, 2017 TNA Tapings for a match won by Jade. On January 7 at the TNA One Night Only: Joker's Wild 2017, Van Ness and Allie were defeated by Jade & Sienna in the first round of the Joker's Wild Tournament. On that same date, during the TNA Tapings, Van Ness defeated TNA newcomer Alicia. The following night during the January 8 TNA Tapings, Van Ness won a victory over Deonna. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Curb Stomp **''Vanprettier'' (Modified double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Figure-four headscissors **Legsweep DDT **Missile dropkick **Neck snap **Second rope sunset flip **Spear **Springboard hurricanrana *'Managers' **'Maria' **Allie *'Nicknames' **'"LVN"' *'Entrance themes' **"Diva" by Beyoncé (ECCW; June 28, 2014 – May 1, 2015) **"Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj (Independent circuit; March 6, 2015 – November 11, 2016) **'"Cherry Pie"' by Warrant (Independent circuit; April 16, 2016 – present) **'"Forever in My Dreams"' by Two Steps from Hell (TNA; May 17, 2016 – present; used as a member of the Lady Squad) Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Wrestling' :*ASW Women's Championship (1-time) External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Twitter Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:British Columbia wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:All-Star Wrestling current roster Category:1991 births Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:2014 debuts Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Big West Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Stardom alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni